A Gentle Love
by Dior Crystal
Summary: He was like a flower; beautiful, strong, delicate and precious all at once. She wanted to see him bloom. A collection of ItaIno drabbles.
1. Theme 1: Scarf

**Theme #1: Scarf**

* * *

"If I didn't know any better," Itachi said as he began to fix Ino's scarf for what must have been the umpteenth time that day. "I'd say that you've been doing this on purpose."

And instead of appearing offended by the accusation, she grinned. No attempt to look innocent had been made.

"Araa~"

The florist then picked at the woolen material, pleased that he had come to assist her once more when she'd discreetly undone it whilst he wasn't looking- ahh, it had accidentally come undone. His attentiveness was just so adorable, she couldn't help it.

That aside, she really liked the attention.

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" she said, as she slid her gloved fingers between his own once more.

A knowing look from his part.

"Of course not."


	2. Theme 2: Skype Conversation

**Theme #2: Skype conversation**

* * *

"—And after all of that," Ino complained, her tirade reaching a good few minutes now. "She had the nerve to tell me that- that— Itachi-_san_!"

But alas, it was too late.

Her boyfriend had already fallen asleep.

Emitting an irritated huff, Yamanaka Ino sat back in her seat, arms folded across her chest and a pout evident upon her features as she stared moodily at the screen. From here, she could plainly see Itachi with his head laid upon his arms, slumbering peacefully.

_Honestly_. That was the third time this week.

Tsk…

Still, though.

Moodiness abating when she noticed the exhaustion lining his face, she proceeded to type a quick message, a fond smile beginning to curve on her lips- and feeling a tad guilty for getting annoyed in the first place. At least he had stayed up to speak to her, regardless of how tired he felt.

_Yamanaka Ino: Good night, Itachi-san. Sorry for keeping you up so late. I love you._

_Yamanaka Ino:__ …_

_Yamanaka Ino:__PS: Also, I hope you don't mind but I took a screenshot of you sleeping. Ehehe. You just looked so cute, I couldn't resist. Sleep well~ n_n_

And sent; complete with image saved to her folder.


	3. Theme 3: An error in communication?

**Theme #3: An error in communication, perhaps?**

* * *

"… Very well, Ino-san."

A squeal, followed by an exuberant cry of, "Thank you, Itachi-san! I promise you, you won't regret it!" before the flaxen-haired girl was promptly out of sight, a wide smile on her face as she skipped off to carry out the preparations necessary.

It was not this, however, that had caused incredulity to spread across Shisui Uchiha's face, but rather, the answer that his best friend had given in response to her.

He nudged Itachi in the arm.

"… Hey, Itachi?" Shisui said once he was sure she was out of earshot. "I know you don't take the subject but ah… you do realize that she just asked you out in French, right?"

At this, there was a pause, before Itachi gave him a pointed look. It was not long after that he returned to the essay he had been writing prior to Ino's interruption. A slight riffling of paper, and the sound of pen scratching upon its surface as he resumed his work. Itachi's answer to Shisui was simple, and consisted of a single syllable;

"Yes."


	4. Theme 4: A Hug

**Theme #4: A hug**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

"Oi, Itachi," Deidara called, mirth evident in his tone. "I think your little girlfriend wants your attention, yeah."

"—Girlfriend?" Itachi began.

And would have very well continued to state that he was in no way romantically attached to anyone, when he caught sight of a certain five year old blonde. Yamanaka Ino was scowling at him, a pout on her lips. It looked like she hadn't left yet.

And what on Earth was she doing?

"Itachi-san!" she said demandingly, hands still raised above her head as she stood on tiptoes. "You still haven't given me a hug goodbye!"

… Ah.

Setting his book aside, he lowered himself enough for small arms to wrap themselves around his neck, his own hand placed lightly on her back in return. A large, enthusiastic squeeze on his person, and she was off, in a now more notably favourable mood than the last and a skip in her step.

Of course, what followed after she'd left consisted of a string of teasing jabs from Deidara.


	5. Theme 5: Flowers in his hair

**Theme #5: Flowers in his hair**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

Though yet another stem poked through strands of dark hair, Uchiha Itachi ignored it, the action barely disturbing him whilst he waded through a particularly thick leather-bound book. Such was his daily reading.

A giggle could be heard as a stem was pushed between his hairtie and locks, the forget-me-not settling prettily against raven strands.

He must have looked quite a sight with flowers in his hair.

Hn. Well, at least Ino seemed to be enjoying herself, as per usual.

The gentle rustle of a turn of a page.

Such was a typical scene between himself and Yamanaka Ino, one that normally occurred while he was reading. And one that would have continued peacefully if not for the guffaw that came from the corner of the room.

"Man," Deidara laughed. "You look like an idi— HEY!"

The satisfactory sound of cushion making impact. Letting out a sigh, Itachi returned to the printed text he'd been reading, all the while ignoring the plethora of curse words that came from Deidara. Today, flowers; tomorrow, ribbons; and the next day…

The things he did for his girlfriend.


	6. Theme 6: During frost and snow

"Ino-san, I think it's about time that we-" At the sight of his now slumbering companion, however, Itachi gave to pause, understanding seeping into his gaze. The edges of dark eyes softened. "—Ah."

A sigh, and a wisp of tangible white curled in front of his face before then dispersing into their surroundings. As expected of the season's chilly weather, the environment was decorated with a generous dose of both frost and snow.

Reaching over with a gloved hand, Itachi carefully tucked flaxen hair behind Yamanaka Ino's ear, careful not to wake her. It seemed that today was one of those rare days where the blonde ball of energy had managed to tire herself out before the day ended.

No matter.

A kiss against her forehead before he then withdrew, allowing her an extended moment of reprieve- she had had a long day, after all. Settling back against his seat on the wooden bench with her head laid against his shoulder, dark-lashed eyelids slid shut, tranquillity lining his features.

They still had a bit of time left. He could wake her then.


	7. Theme 7: Lingerie

**Theme #7:** Lingerie

**Notes:** Married ItaIno. Because Ino would so do something like this to Itachi.

* * *

"Now," Itachi said, as he began to unroll the scroll detailing the crucial points of their upcoming mission. "I've devised a new strategy and I would like to— …"

"…"

And what he was about to say simply died on his lips when an all too familiar piece of lingerie fell out of the scroll.

One that clearly belonged to none other than his wife, Ino.

…

"Ohh," one of his team mates suddenly laughed, thereby breaking the silence. A nudge, followed by a wink. "Itachi, you sly dog you."

The words "I'll see you later, Itachi-san~" that were written in pink lipstick on said item certainly did not help matters either.

Needless to say, Uchiha Itachi was unable to look at any of his team mates in the eye for weeks.


	8. Theme 8: Stray

**Theme #8: Stray**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

"Itachiii! Ughh…"

Ino could only smack herself on the forehead when she saw just what it was that her boyfriend had brought back home, groaning aloud. Why oh_ why_ wasn't she surprised?

Of course, his answer to her was naturally an apologetic smile, the little feline he had found cradled carefully in the crook of his arm.

Itachi had never really been one who could ignore a starving animal.

Nonetheless, Ino relented, sighing and shaking her head as she did so. Her boyfriend, really…

At this rate, they were going to end up running a zoo.


	9. Theme 9: A lazy afternoon

**Theme #9: A lazy afternoon**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

An afternoon that consisted of nothing more than peace and quiet.

How rare that was.

Sighing, Itachi allowed his eyelids to flutter, eventually falling shut as he gave in to exhaustion. He supposed that there was no harm in resting for awhile…

But no sooner than when he'd drifted off to sleep did he feel a weight rest upon him, locks of flaxen hair entering the edge of his vision.

Yamanaka Ino…

She too had decided to join him, the woman stretched out on top of him like a large, lazy feline.

"Mn… I'm tired… Let me sleep with you…"

The most minute of nods was his answer, the elder Uchiha unconsciously draping an arm around her waist as he returned to slumber.

They did not awaken until the day had fallen deep into the evening.


	10. Theme 10: Too short

**Theme #10: Too short**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

Ugh.

Why. Is. It. So. High. _Up_!

_Eugh_.

But still the little five year old blonde continued to bounce on her feet, determined to pop her letter into the mailbox. It was super important!

Seeing this, Itachi sighed.

Without further ado, he set his errand on hold for a moment- and helped the young Yamanaka. He lifted her under the arms, right up till she could slip the envelope through the slot on her own.

Once she was on the ground once more, she bounced again, this time to turn to him, and grinned, eyes bright.

"Wow, thank you, Mister!"

A swift hug to his leg, and she was off again. To deliver the rest of her letters.

… And knowing that there was no way she would be able to reach any of the mailboxes by herself, Itachi sighed again and followed suit.

This may take awhile.


End file.
